The Return and Betrayls
Prologue "THE DARK LORD HAS RISEN ONCE AGAIN!" Scorpius Malfoy yelled to the new Death Eaters. A cheer came from the crowd. "We must test his powers on the captive little Rose Weasley!" Rose was only 26, Malfoy was 27. "Weasley, Weasley," was what you would hear from the crowd. "Shut it," Malfoy said. "The Lord is coming." Footsteps were heard down the hall. Tip-tap, tip-tap. The presence of evil growing stronger when finally, the evil Lord Voldemort, Tom Mavarlo Riddle, entered the room. "So good to be back," he said. "I want to kill the young Harry Potter," he said. "My Lord," Malfoy said. "Harry isn't that young any more and my dad Draco, killed him. But my dad, died at a young age." "Curse your father. Where is Nagini?" Voldemort asked. "Nagini was beheaded and is dead. But we have a new snake, Young Salazar. The immortal pet of Salazar Slytherin, blessed be his name," Scorpius added. "Very well," Voldemort said. "Let me... test my powers. My wand if you will Lestrango." Lestrango daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange, approached the Dark Lord and gave him the most powerful wand, which he has been claimed by, the Elder Wand. "Beautiful isn't it?" Voldemort asked. Murmurs of "yes my Lord," came from the crowd. "Now, now. Time for what we've all been waiting for." He rose his wand to Rose. The eyes from the crowd looked from Voldemort, to Rose. "AVADA KEDAVRA." And with that, Rose collapsed from her rope onto the floor. Chapter 1 Jack was fighting with a Death Eater when a shudder went up his spine. In his mind, a big picture popped up. His aunt, Rose, was shot with the killing curse. The image kept him out of focus during the fight. And the stunning spell "stupefy," hit him and he passed out, but, not before he hit the Death Eater. He hit the ground with a thud. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ He woke up with a bump on his head, in a room he never saw before, and in a black robe with a red stitching with a lion standing on it and yellow patterns on it, on him. "Bloody hell, he took a huge hit," a voice from his left said. He turned his head and there was a teacher? Professor? Maybe a volunteer, Jack would never know. "Sorry. My name is Hugo Weasley, professor of Charms." He stuck out his hand. Jack shook it. He tried to sit up, but: "Ow, ow." "Stay down," Hugo said. "No," Jack said, trying to sit up. The pain in his head throbbing even more. It felt like 50 gnomes were drilling into his skull and trying to kill him. "If you are going to sit up, drink this," Hugo said handing Jack a potion of some sort. Jack drank it and immediately he fell back onto the mattress asleep yet again. ---- Jack woke up and saw the room again. His memory had been wiped clean except for one memory. Rose dying, and the Dark Lord Voldemort rising again. Jack dared not say anything about it. "How are you feeling?" The man, Hugo? Hujo? Jack thinks, I'll call him Hugh. "Good Hugh?" Jack said unsure about the mans name. "Hm- Must've wiped your memory clean. Anyways, I'm Hugo and your in the house Gryffindor." Jack nodded, not knowing anything. His mind was just a big echo. Another picture was in his mind. Some guy was trying to eat Cornelius Fudge.... "Good to know?" Jack said. "Yes it is. Now, go to the main hall, where Headmaster Albus Severus Potter will say it is time for dinner, and enjoy your meal," Hugo said. Jack nodded and ran off for the main hall. Chapter 2 Since Jack's memory was wiped out clean, he couldn't remember his name, last name, anything in his past. He reached in the pocket of his robe and pulled out a wand. "Ah- holly 12 inches, Phoniex feather core?" A voice from behind him said. "Who's there?" Jack asked. "Me. Hi my name is Minerva Potter. Let me tell you about myself, then you can tell me about yourself," she said. "My dad is the headmaster. Albus Severus Potter. Accordingly, I had a long-lost brother I never met. Oh well, I guess I'll never see him again. Now how about yourself?" "All I know is I'm James? Jarlion? I don't know." "Uncle Hugo must've given you something really bad. Your memory is wiped clean, isn't it?" Jack nodded. "We should go to my dad and see what your name is. He should know," Minerva said. ---- "Dad?" Minerva said when we reached the Great Hall. "Yes sweetie?" Albus said. "What is this young boy's name?" She said pointing to Jack who smiled. "That 'young boy,' is Jack Olympos. He looks some what familiar," Albus said squinting his eyes to stare into his. Their eyes were the same color and they also had the same hair color. "You may go," Albus added suspiciously. While Jack was walking to sit, Albus was staring at him. Chapter 3 He walked down to the "Gryffindor" table and took a seat. "Sorry," Minerva said when they both sat and got comfortable. "About what?" Jack asked Minerva. "My dad," Minerva said like it was obvious. "He seems nice, he never said anything like to offend m-" "Settle down! Settle down!" Albus said. "Before we begin our feast, we have to tell you some stuff. First, the first years should know that the Forest by Rubeus Hagrid Jr's hut is out of bounds. ''Second, for the fifth and seventh years, I expect hard studying for your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. Third, the caretaker, Samera Filch, reminds me that the first door on the left side of the fourth floor corridor is ''out of bounds ''as well," he turned to the teachers. "Would anyone like to say anything?" There was no sense of movement from the teachers. Except for one. He stood up and said, "I'd like to remind everyone that I am the ''new ''defense against the dark arts teacher." Albus looked at him and spoke up again, "Well, that's it I guess. Oh right. Please take the headphones in front of you." Just then on their golden plates appeared black headphones. "Make the tone you want and start signing our anthem." Everyone didn't question it, they just slipped them on and put in a tune. All you heard from the Great Hall now was the singing of: ''Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot. When everyone had finished singing the headphones dissapeered and food appeared on the tables. "May the feast begin!" Chapter 4 Food popped on the golden plates. Bowls of food also appeared out of thin air. Jack's goblet was immediatly filled water. "Say what you want to drink," Minerva told him from beside him. The Great Hall was filled with the saying off, "Tea, coffee, apple juice, root beer, coke, iced tea." Jack shrugged and said "Tea." Imediattly his goblet had tea in it, and he took a sip. Perfect. "Mmm. It's awesome!" Minerva didn't look suprised. "Yeah. I know. Tea," she said. Her goblet immediatly filled with tea aswell. Just then the door burst open. A teacher, or someone ran in screaming saying "MURDER! MURDER!" The whole Hall was silent. "No need to panic," he added. Jack blinked. Then, the whole Hall burst out screaming! Jack grabbed his goblet and drank the rest of his tea. The guy fell to the floor after all the screaming. "SILENCE!" Albus yelled. "That is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Nokamora. Now I would ask the prefects for each house to lead the first years and your house to the Common room." At the top of the table, someone (he looked like a 6th year,) stood up and said, "Gryffindor, follow me." He walked down the aisle and lead the Gryffindor's to the common room. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Follow me Gryffindor." There was a boy shaking beside Jack. Jack wondered where Minerva had gone. He looked around but gave up. The boy shaking beside Jack turned and looked around. "What's wrong?" Jack finnaly asked him. "I'm nervous. My name is John, John Kaji," he told Jack. He stuck out his hand. Jack shook it. "Nice to meet you John. I'm Jack, Jack Olympos." John's mouth dropped. "The Jack Olympos?" Jack nodded. "I guess. I'm sorry why am I The ''Jack Olympos?" "You defeated the number one Death Eater." "Who?" Jack asked. "Okoa Kakal," John said. "Is he Japanese?" Jack asked. "I don't know!" John said. "Welcome Gryffindor's to the common room." They stepped through some hole and they were in a room. An amazing one. Chapter 5 Jack's jaw dropped. It was amazing, breathtaking. There was a fireplace in the far back of the room with two armchairs beside it. There were to staircases on either side of the fireplace. There was a notice board on the right side of the room. There were tables and more armchairs so that you could do your homework on. There was also a couch in front of the fireplace. Jack saw Minerva run to the couch and the armchairs. So did John. "Don't want to leave my friends," Jack told one of the strangers beside him and he ran to the couch as well. He hopped on. "Wow, so comfy," John said. "And who are you?" Minerva asked John. "I'm John." Minerva looked at Jack. "One of your friends?" Jack nodded. "Good to know." "Yep it is!" John exclaimed, sinking futher, and futher into his chair. The fire was a blazing and the rest of the Gryffindor's piled into the Common Room. "Hello," a person came up and said to Jack. He walked away. Then, another one popped up and said "Hello!" The person looked like the other guy so Jack said. "Weren't you just here?" "No, I'm his twin. I'm Max. He's Nick, we're are Max and Nick Weasley. Hey cousin," he added waving to Minerva. "You look familiar," Max added. He walked away to his brother Nick. "So..." Minerva said. "He's my cousin. Son of my uncle Fred Weasley II." "Ah-" said John sinking into his chair. He was so deep in his knees where up to his chest. The prefect yelled a loud to all the Gryffindor's. "Gryffindor's! Go up those stairs and their are two doors. In the right door is the boys dormitory, and the left the girls. Our Headmaster has made 7 different doors so that you can get into your years dormitory. There are portraits guarding those doors, as well as the the doors to enter those 7 doors. Confusing right? Not when you enter. Any questions?" Jack put his hand up. "Yes?" "Is it time to go to bed?" he asked. "Yes, actually. Gryffindor's to bed!" Jack and John ran up the staircase toghether and the Prefect yelled to the Girls, but the boy's couldn't hear the password. They went up the stairs and the girl Prefect ran up with them to tell them the password to their dormitories. The boy Prefect said "Okay, your password is Passyboyth." The boys nodded. They walked up in the potrait hole and the first years lined up in the first door and the others lined up with their door. "First years your password is Firstalone. Got it?" The boys nodded yet again. "Okay go." The first years walked up to their beds. Jack jumped in his bed. He noticed it was a four-poster and when he jumped on the bed John yelled "WATERBED!" Jack just jumped in his bed, pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep. Chapter 6 After a great nights sleep, Jack and John woke up at the same time. They looked around at the Dormitory. Empty. "Where is everybody?" Jack asked John. John shrugged. "Beats me." The answer was in the air, and it filled through Jack's ear(s) "CLASS!" They both jumped up and got ready. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, double, 9:00!" John read off his timetable. "We missed History of Magic at 8:30. After this at 10:30 is Divanation 'till 11:30 then Lunch! Then, Charm-" "WHO CARES? LET'S GO!" They hopped in their robes and ties and ran off to the fifth floor. They ran to the left hand and entered. "So flick your wand in a circualar motion and say, Expelliarmus. It is the disarming charm or disarming spell. Yes?" Mr. Nokamora, noticed Jack and John. "Umm- Hi. We slept in," John said. "We were just in History of Magic!" A Ravenclaw girl yelled at John. "Yeah... um- we slept through that to..." Jack said from beside John. "Well, grab a b-b-book, and sit," Mr. Nokamora said. Jack and John nodded and did so. They sat down beside Minerva. "What were you two doing?" "Sleeping," John said. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ December arrived, it was breakfast then leave for the holidays. The owls swooped in like usual to deliver the mail. Minerva recieved her usual, a copy of Daily Prophet. John and Jack recieved nothing. Minerva read the Daily Prophet. Her eyes popped out her head (not really) on one article. "Look at this!" Chapter 7 Jack and John ripped the paper out of Minerva's hands, the subtitle read, "HOGWART'S STUDENTS LEAVE TO JOIN LORD VOLDEMORT." Jack read the article over, and over, and over again. John was the one to read it a loud: "Students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are leaving. Headmaster, Albus Severus Potter, better known as Harry Potter's son, has counted at least 78 students leaving. It was annoucened that they went to join the Dark Lord Voldemort, who still has no nose. Albus said that most of them Slytherin's have left, a total of 62 Slytherin's gone, 6 Hufflepuff's gone. And 8 Gryffindor's gone. But the Minister of Magic, James Sirius Potter, has annouced that the Ministry remains calm, and that they will track down all the remaining Death Eaters, and evauntually the Dark Lord himself, and will throw them into Azkaban. The Minister of Magic says, 'Remain calm and stay where you are. Do not leave, some people from the Ministry, including myself, might come to your house and ask you questions on if you know ANYTHING, on his location, everything.'" "You heard it hear first folks," John added. "What are you doing?" Minerva asked John. "Adding some awesome stuff, pretty cool huh?" "It depends on what ''cool, ''is in your defention." "GUYS!" Jack yelled. "What?" Minerva and John asked at the same time. "Shut it, Potter is getting up." Everyone called him 'Potter,' so Jack went with it. Albus got up and said, "You may have noticed some of our students are missing. Some of you may have read the article. Well, I'll just say this, Voldemort has learned a way to sneak in. He has someone working for him on the inside (all eyes fell to the Slytherin table, where Scorpius Malfoy's son, Draco Hyperion, was sitting beside Voldemort's own son, Anguis Riddle,) but I do not know who it is," Albus added. "But I would like to say what my brother the Minister of Magic said, you must remain calm." "Your brothers the Minster?" A Ravenclaw girl yelled from her table. Her name was Maria Codarion. Albus nodded and said, "Well, yes, and we don't talk to each other any more, since our father's death." "VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT!" Anguis yelled from the Slytherin table. He stood up and yelled, "VOLDEMORT IS HERE RIGHT NOW, IN THIS VERY ROOM, IN FACT, HE IS RIGHT THERE!" Gasps came from around the room as Anguis pointed to Jack. "MY SON IS NOT VOLDEMORT, NOR CAN VOLDEMORT HIDE IN HIM," Albus said. "Son?" Jack said. Albus sighed as he said, "Yes Jack, you are my son." "I KNEW HE LOOKED FAMILIAR!" One of the twins, Mark, Jack thought said. "We're? What?" Minerva said. Anguis and Draco stood up, ripped out thier wands and said, "AVADA KEDVRA!" The spell hit Jack, as a pale, snakelike creautre broke out from Jack. "Voldemort in the house!" Draco said. The pale creature ripped out a wand and yelled at a Hufflepuff boy, "AVADA KEDVRA!" The boy fell to the floor. Death Eaters popped out of nowhere, and now the fight had begun. Chapter 8 The Great Hall had become a hellhole. Litteraly. A hole had been broken right in the center of the Hall, and it lead staright to the core of Earth. Jack had seen about 20 people fall, that was just heroes! Death Eaters, about two. The Great Hall, and Hogwarts all toghether were falling apart. Bricks fell on first, second, and third years. Jack didn't know why first years were figthing in the battle. "Why're we fighting?" John asked from the distance. Minerva replied, "Because, we don't have time to leave!" She stunned a Death Eater, sqaure in the head, knocking him over. "Come on!" she yelled to the two of them. John and Jack followed Minerva out of the room, as she led the two of them to a wall. "What's this?" Jack asked, curious. "We need a place to hide," Minerva was thinking aloud. She walked by the wall three times. A door appeared. Minerva slipped inside, "Come on you idiots!" Jack and John followed. Jack walked in to see most of the first years. There was a tall boy, he was black, with spiky hair, "Hi, I'm Marcus Shacklebolt, son of Kingsley Shacklebolt, former Minister." "Hi, I'm Jack Olympo-" Jack started. "I know who you are," he said laughing. Jack blushed. "OK, so why are we all here?" A girl in yellow robes piped up, "Well, you tell us, you're leader." Jack looked at Minerva, then at John, than at Marcus. All three of them nodded. Jack sighed and said, "We can't just sit here and watch as the members of our school get slautered out there. We need to fight back." "Well, we can't," piped up a boy in blue robes. "Yes we can," Jack told the boy. A girl beside the boy elbowed him, "Magnus, shut up." Minerva, who was standing in the corner said, "We need to form a group. I vote Jack as leader." There was a murmur of discussion in the crowd, till everyone went, "Yeah," "Yeah he should," "Jack, JACK, JACK!" Magnus had cheered. Jack couldn't help but blush. "OK, well, any ideas for a name?" "No time," Marcus said. "The Warriors of Hogwarts," a little Slytherin said. "Nice job, Pygmi," a tall boy in green robes said from beside him. Pygmi blushed. "Okay, let's go," Jack said. He opened the door and charged out, down to the Great Hall, leading the first years. A girl in red robes from beside Jack said, "My name's Hayley, I heard your discussion and joined in, nice to meet you Jack," she added. "Nice to meet you," Jack yelled back. Jack ran faster, he caught up to Anguis. "Expelliarmus!" Anguis' wand came right to Jack, from behind Jack a green light came, Jack ducked. So did Anguis. It hit Albus Severus Potter. "DAD!" Jack yelled. Anguis smirked. Jack kicked Anguis, "You. Rotten. Foul." He punched Anguis sqaure in the nose, a green light shot from behind Jack again, he ducked, Anguis had no time to react. The spell hit him in the face, killing him. Voldemort screamed, but it couldn't be heard over the loud roars from the hall. "Dad!" Jack yelled again getting to his dad's level. "Son," Albus said. He touched Jack's heart, "Kill him for me." Albus faded into a cloud of smoke. Jack stood up. He went in front of Voldemort. "OK, Voldemort, lets duel." As Jack said, "Duel," the battles stopped. Mid-spell, everyone looked over, Death Eaters ran behind Voldemort. Marcus tried to step up and fight alongside Jack. "Marcus, it's mine," Jack said. Marcus took a couple step back. His wand was still withdrawn if Jack needed help. Voldemort smirked. "Voldemort," a man piped up. "I'm not Voldemort anymore. I am Maloom," he said. "Maloom?" Scorpius Malfoy piped up. "Maloom? Why Maloom?" "Fine, I'll stick with Voldemort, AVADA KEDVRA!" Voldemort yelled catching Jack off guard. Jack rolled behind a rock. The Battle had started. Chapter 9 Well the Battle between Voldemort and Jack, had started. "Face me, Jack Olympos, I thought you were supposed to be famous, not a coward!" Jack peaked over the rock, another curse was sent to Jack, who ducked again. "Fine Mr Olympos, you won't die, but be a coward, then, your friends shall die for you, AVADA KEDVRA!" A scream of a girl came. It was familiar. "Minerva!" John had yelled. "Minerva," Jack muttered, he looked over unnotcied by Voldemort, Minerva, his sister, was dead. "No," he muttered, his heart was pounding, his blood boiled, he stood up. "Voldemort! You coward!" "I am no coward, Olympos, you are!" A green light shot from the wand. Jack took cover again. "Oh so, you want to play hide and go seek? Oh I lose, I'm mad, AVADA KEDVRA!" Another scream. Jack looked over, John was dead. "CRUCIO!" Voldemort's voice was heard. Screaming came. "Marcus," Jack said. "Marcus, no!" Jack rolled out, "YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE ELSE!" "Oh, lookie here, the coward wants to fight back, OK, then, you have your wish, AVADA KEDVRA!" The green light burst from the wand. At the same time, Jack yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The two spells flung at each other. They met up, right in the middle a white light came. Jack stared at the beam of light, ignoring the bright white light. Near Jack's red, was the green curse, over powering his charm. Jack took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He opened them, the green was gone, the white light vanished, Jack could see. He saw his red charm, overpowering Voldemort's green curse. The charm came ever so close to his wand, closer. Closer. Closer. Touched! The charm touched Voldemort's wand, for a split second, then spirts flew from his wand, "Minerva! John! Dad!" He saw his friends, and his family! Memeories came flooding back to Jack. Him playing a play game of wizards tag, with Minerva. He saw John. "John," he said. John's spirt smiled, "Well, I have known you. You've been my friend for 7 years!" "I-I-I never knew." "Let go," a spirt said. It was Albus. "Let go. Your ready!" Jack gulped he let go. He saw a shoe, his shoe, everyone was gone. He dived for his shoe. Next thing he knew he was in the great hall, well... the centre of the earth part. Chapter 10 Jack was falling in the hole. He fumbled around for his wand, but was too late. He landed on hard ground with an ''OOF! Jack got up, his head was throbbing. "Ah-young little fool," a familiar voice said from the shadows. Jack looked around, this place wasn't the centre of the Earth, but instead, a graveyard. Jack looked around. "Stupefy!" he said staring Voldemort in the eye. "Ah- Protego," Voldemort said. "You see, I cannot die, your little old grandfather killed me once, with objects called, ''Horcruxes. ''Yes, that's right. I've made more, and now, you will never find them...your father brought me back to life...and now, you...you shall die. AVADA KEDEVRA!" The green light shot at Jack, who yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The spells met up again, another Priori Incantatem. There was screaming from up top. ''If only I could be there, ''Jack thought. Jack focused on the duel again. Voldemort's curse was as close as ever. Jack summonned more and more power. He remembered what Voldemort had done. Jack's charm pushed the curse back. Jack closed his eyes. He heard a noise. ''CRACK! ''He opened an eye and looked at his own wand. No crack. But Voldemort stopped the connection, and looked at the Elder Wand. "Cracked," he muttered. Jack took this oppurtinuty. "STUPEFY!" Voldemort was gone in a pop. Another pop from behind Jack came. A blade ran threw Jack's back. The blade came out. "Ha ha ha ha!" an evil laugh came. Jack turned. It was a girl from his dreams...Lestrango. "You!" Jack said with all his strength. If you didn't know, its kind of hard talking after having a blade run threw you! "Yes, it was me, and my husband." Another pop. Scorpius came. "Good job Lestrango." Scorpius threw a knife towards Jack. Pain ran threw Jack, as he fell to the ground. Scorpius's blade hit him sqaure in the nose. This is it, Jack thought. My life, its over... Jack closed his eyes, and died. Chapter 11 Jack woke up in a bright place. It looked like a giant golden snitch. "Ah- welcome," said a voice. Jack turned to find John, Minerva, and his father staring at him. "What is this?" Jack asked, estanished by the view. "This is the afterlife," Minerva said. "Your party," Albus continued. "You see whatever you want. What do you see?" John said. "I see, us inside a golden snitch, during a quidditch match," Jack replied. "What do you see?" "I see a bookstore," Minerva said. "Socks," Albus said. "Nothing...just the sweet mercy of my death." Obviously John liked his death or something...it freaked Jack out. Jack looked around. "So am I dead?" "Oh heavens no. It's not your time," Albus said. He was staring at Jack, with sympathy. "So, do I go back? I got impaled by a knife though!" "It didn't touch your brain," Minerva replied. A bell rang, like a fire alarm. "Ah- goodbye Jack...see you in a couple of years." "Wait, wait!" Jack yelled, reaching out. But it was too late. Jack opened his eyes. He saw Voldemort, Lestrango and Scorpius talking. Chapter 12 They were back at Hogwarts. Jack had no idea how they got there, but took it for granted, and was pleased to be there...except for the gruesome sight. Millions of students were on the ground, either being tortured or being murdered. Jack turned his attention back to Voldemort, Lestrango and Scorpius. "My lord," Scorpius said. "We must kill him now, while he is wea-" "YOU DO NOT MAKE THE DESCIONS MALFOY!" Voldemort snapped, making Malfoy cower back in fear. "Plus, he already is dead, you nitiwit." "He is not!" Lestrango piped up. "Look, he's moving!" It was true, Jack was squriming. "Oh please," Voldemort said. Just then, Voldemort's snake, Young Salazar, came. "Salazar," Voldemort said to the snake, "stay here." Voldemort turned toward Jack, while the snake turned to the servants. "See! CRUCIO!" Immediate pain shot threw Jack. He managed to wince, twitch, or scream. "See! LEVICORPUS!" Jack was lifted into the air, and flung towards the wall. Jack just held back a scream, and twitched. "What?" Voldemort asked, seeing him twitch. Jack stood up, "STUPEFY!" The spell hit Voldemort as he was flung out of Hogwarts, and out of school grounds. Scorpius looked at Jack, then gave him an evil smirk, and, ''poof. ''He was gone. Lestrango looked at Jack, and did the same. Jack got up, almost instantley everyone (except the deceased) did too. Everyone stared at Jack, making him feel crowded and uneasy...Jack felt lightheaded, he fell backwards, where Marcus and Hayley where to catch him. Chapter 13 Jack woke up on the Hogwarts Express. "Marcus, Hayley?" he asked, when his vision cleared up. "Yes Jack?" Hayley asked. "What just happened?" "You fought Voldemort mate," Marcus said, with half a pumpkin pasty in his mouth. Jack looked out the window, "Where's this?" "Hogsmeade," Hayley replied. "Short ride that was." Too lazy to write and more, this is the end of this series. I'm going to make a new book. Category:Fan Fics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fic Series